The present invention relates generally to circuit condition indicators for use with connectors employed in alternating current high voltage circuits, and more particularly, to indicators contained in a housing which mounts on the test point terminal of an elbow connector or the like to provide a visual indication of voltage level or fault occurrence in such connectors.
Often cables used to carry alternating current at high voltage levels in power generating and distribution systems are connected to transformers and other system components by means of plug-in connectors which snap onto a complementary terminal on the component. Connectors of this type often provide one or more test points for capacitively coupling test or circuit condition indicating devices such as fault indicators to the conductor of the connector. One such test-point mounted fault indicator is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,477, issued Sept. 16, 1975.
Various types of indicator circuits have heretofore been provided for determining whether the conductor of a connector is energized by a high voltage current. Examples of such indicator circuits may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,524,178 and 3,328,690. While such indicator circuits provided means for determining whether the conductor is energized, they did not provide an indication of the voltage level on the conductor. Althrough apparatus for determining voltage level on a conductor is known, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,575, such apparatus has been unsatisfactory for use in conjunction with connector test points.
The present invention provides fault and voltage circuit condition indicating devices within a novel and economical housing which allows the devices to be readily installed on and removed from conventional test points without danger of shock to the operator and without the need for additional electrical connections to the devices.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide new and improved circuit condition indicating devices, including voltage and fault indicators, which mount to a test point terminal provided on an electrical connector, and which are interchangeable with other indicating devices for performing other types of circuit tests. It is a further general object of the present invention to provide a housing for such circuit condition indicating devices.